


Technology

by scarletskies



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Gen, sibling fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's…it's a cellphone, Nii-sama." A Byakuya and Rukia Sibling fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 26/05/2011. I'm just really fond of these two and this drabble I managed to pull out my brain XD
> 
> Also, Italicized words are flashbacks.

The sun was setting, and as lower-level shinigamis scrambled to hand in their reports to their respective captains, the captain of the 6th squad, Kuchiki Byakuya, finally set his brush down. The past week has been uneventful, and there weren't that much paper work needed to be done. After skimming through the document, he proceeded to keeping it in his drawer when a white box caught his eye.

Ah, yes. Rukia dropped _this_ off before heading to the real world last week.

" _What is this…thing, Rukia?" Byakuya looked at the medium-sized box the younger shinigami placed on his desk._

" _It's…it's a cellphone, Nii-sama." Rukia answered nervously as Byakuya shifted his gaze from the box to her._

" _I believe you've told me that already, Rukia." He answered flatly. "Now, why-"_

" _Cellphones are popular means of communication in the real world, Nii-sama. You can make calls, send messages and even play games with it! " Rukia added enthusiastically in her best imitation of a salesman's voice._

A cellphone, huh?

Said captain brought out the box and opened it. He pulled out a black cellphone and flipped it open. He switched the small gadget on, and waited until he deemed he can finally use it.

Pressing a button, those perfect brows furrowed slightly as an array of different commands appeared on the screen. Perhaps, he should've listened more closely to Rukia…

" _It's really easy Nii-sama." Rukia opened her cellphone and began pressing buttons. "This is how you text…"_

Fishing out a slip of paper from the box, he scanned its contents and slightly leaned back on his office chair as he found what he was looking for.

Several minutes later, a beep resounded in the otherwise quiet captain's room. A slight shuffle of papers being kept, and then, Kuchiki Byakuya, the mighty head of the Kuchiki clan, stood up and left the 6th squad's barracks with a satisfied look on his face.

 

  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

  
  
  
"This is your fault, Renji!" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at the red-haired lieutenant.

"Why is it my fault, dumb-ass?" Renji quipped at the substitute shinigami who was glaring at him.

"Oi! Stop it! You're making a commotion!" Rukia scolded the two as he hit them with her school bag. "It's both your fault!"

"What did you say?" Ichigo glared at the female shinigami. "If you didn't pull that trick, then we-"

"Stop blaming Rukia, you bastard!" Renji landed a punch successfully in Ichigo's head.

"You're really asking for it!" And both boys began engage in a mock fist-fight.

Rukia just shook her head and was about to open her mouth to stop the boys' fight when her cellphone beeped. A hollow? No, that can't be…she flipped the phone open, and her eyes widened.

"Oi Rukia! Is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked immediately. "Is it…huh?"

"What, what's wrong?" Renji looked at Ichigo and then at Rukia. "Huh?"

A small serene smile crept up on Rukia's face as she stared at the screen. She paused for a while before typing a reply.

"Oi, who's that?" Both boys asked as she finally placed the cellphone within the safety of her bag.

"Who's what?"

"The one you texted." Ichigo asked.

"Is it a boy? You actually like someone from the real world?" Renji asked, wide-eyed. "You're all smiles and-"

"It's no-none of your business!" she huffed as she turned to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Last one to reach Ichigo's house treats me to ice cream for a month!" she screamed as she made a dash towards Ichigo's house.

"Oi Rukia!"

  
  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + 

 

As Byakuya finished the remainder of his duties for the night, he recalled what he did in the office hours back. What would Rukia…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar beep. He picked up the gadget. A smile threatened to form at the noble's face as he read the message.

"I'm glad that you are using the cellphone I brought you, Nii-sama. :)

Renji and Ichigo are still goofing around, but I'm fine. Please don't worry.

I'll see you soon. Good night, Nii-sama. :) - Rukia."

Maybe technology isn't so bad, after all.


End file.
